steven_universe_fanbasefandomcom-20200215-history
Strait Win Streak
Synopsis In Tao Gems, Yiradel duels against the Diamonds. Plot White Diamond said, "I want White Aquamarine to help me." White Aquamarine stepped up. Dresden facepalmed. "White Aquamarine, you know what to do." The two began to dance, ending with a kiss obviously started by White Diamond. The two fused, revealing Simple Silver. She had the same black hair from last time and the same hairstyle. She wore a white tank top and black pants. "I've gotten stronger by intense training, while you've just been slacking off for thousands of years! This'll be easy." Dresden Green Diamond summoned her two double-edged katanas. Silver used her war fan to magically create light, steel armor covering her. "I didn't prepare for armor," Dresden said. He tried to attack through it to no avail. Silver cut off Dresden's leg. Dresden yelled in pain. "It took years to grow that back! You idiot!" Dresden tripped Silver and threw a green shuriken at Silver. Instead of bouncing off, it stuck to the armor like glue, and then the armor disappeared. Dresden stood up, using one of her katanas to stand evenly. Dresden then slashed Silver several times with the katana, making the two separate. It was then that Yiradel appeared. She took out her katana and then stabbed Dresden's back. After that, she took it out and kicked Dresden high up into the air. Dresden used this to her advantage and tried to bash Yiradel's head in with her foot, but Yiradel put her katana high up into the air so it went through Dresden's foot and more. Dresden then retreated to her gem. Yiradel looked at Vivid Yellow-Orange Diamond and said in her British accent, "You wanna get some?" Vivid shook her head. "I-I'm good," she said. Yiradel then stabbed Vivid Yellow-Orange Diamond in her head gem, shattering her. Yellow Diamond looked at Yiradel and then said, "How about we duel, Yiradel? It will be quite entertaining." "Well, if you think you have a chance. Don't think that just 'cause I'm a human means I won't go easy. I. Will. Kill you." The two got in battle stances. "First move, Strait," Yellow Diamond said. (soontrak) Yiradel ascended and tried to stab Yellow Diamond in her chest gem, but Yellow Diamond grabbed the katana that Yiradel was holding. Yellow Diamond spun around, making Yiradel dizzy, and then threw her to the ground. Yiradel stood up. Blood was falling out of her mouth. It was then that Yiradel threw her katana at Yellow Diamond's head. Yellow Diamond fell down. Yiradel used this to take one of Dresden's katanas and then stab her leg. "I am not losing to a low class fighter, let alone a HUMAN!" Yellow Diamond took out an object and pressed on it hard. "I cannot wait a few hours for Blue Diamond to come! Goddamn." Yellow Diamond summoned her longsword and tried to slash Yiradel with it, only for every hit to be dodged. Yiradel then jumped in the air to land a finishing blow to the gem, but Yellow Diamond instead caught Yiradel, threw her into the air, flew into the air, and then pummeled Yiradel, making her land on the ground. "Shall we start with the warfare? This is uninteresting." Characters * Yellow Diamond * Yiradel Strait * Vivid Yellow-Orange Diamond * Simple Silver * White Diamond * White Aquamarine * Dresden Green Diamond Category:Enchi's Content